Tales From Another Broken Home
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: /"Jimmy had a hard life...but he was a good boy."/ A look into the story of the boy who would become St. Jimmy.  WARNING: Adult language and themes and slash! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Hello fellow Idiots! (That's what I'm calling us now.)**

**So…while watching the "Jesus of Suburbia" music video (EEEEEEEP!), I got inspired to write this fic!**

**Still on a Green Day binge…GAH!**

**italics are flashbacks!**

**So yepp! Enjoy!**

**HUGS FROM ST. JIMMY FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own American Idiot or St. Jimmy.**

**WARNING: Harsh language and sexual themes**

"Jimmy lived a hard life…but he was a good boy." His mother sniffled, staring down at the coffin which contained the bloody body of her son.

But Jimmy didn't find himself in the ground. He was right there, watching this happen. He just scowled at the woman and yelled, "Oh, what do you know? Fucking bitch!" But she didn't hear him. She couldn't, he was dead, that was that.

_Jimmy came home from school that day, pissed at the world yet again. He made sure no one was in the house before running into the kitchen and stealing a beer from the refrigerator. Deep down inside he knew he shouldn't, but it seemed like the only thing that helped. He then went straight to his room as usual, rolled a joint, and just let go._

_Today had been the day from hell, he decided. He was bullied mercilessly, another detention, all on top of finding out he was failing Algebra. His mother's boyfriend had moved in the night before and Jimmy cringed at the thought of going home, especially after all that happened already. _

_There was a knock at his door, scaring the shit out of him. He quickly put out the joint and hid the half-empty beer can before yelling, "What?"_

_The door opened to reveal a little girl, his little sister, Lily. She cautiously walked into the room, climbed onto his bed and snuggled close to him. "He's here…"_

_He knew she meant the boyfriend. Neither of them were really fond of him at all. He was awful to them. And Jimmy noticed whenever the bastard looked at his mother, he did so with such a lustful sense, seeing her only as an object for sex. He tried to shelter Lily from these awful thoughts, wanting to keep her from seeing the true evil that was America. _

"_Jimmy, you get your miserable fucking ass down here!" he yelled from downstairs._

_Jimmy just sighed and kissed Lily's forehead. "Stay here. If it gets too loud just cover your ears." She nodded, crying a bit. He had no choice but to leave the room. He hated this. His sister was growing up in fear. She was terrified that if she made one wrong move, she'd be punished. But Jimmy didn't care. He made his way into the living room where the boyfriend sat, arms crossed and pissed off._

"_What?" Jimmy asked, plopping down onto the chair that sat there._

"_I got a call from your school. Said you're failing algebra?"_

"_Well, why would they call you? You're not my fucking father!" He got up from the chair and attempted to walk away, but the boyfriend just grabbed onto his arm, pulling him over to a nearby wall and pushing him against it. _

"_You think this is funny, don't you, you little faggot? I told your mother you'd be getting good grades and getting into college. I told I'd help you."_

"_When have you helped me?" Jimmy barely said, feeling the air come out of him as he was shoved against the wall again. _

"_Don't fucking screw this up between us…Or I will come after your fucking scrawny ass." He roughly let him go, expecting the boy to go scrambling away. But he didn't move._

"_If you loved my mother, you'd leave us alone."_

_The boyfriends just chuckled darkly. "You think this is about love? Love is dead, faggot. It's all about the other part. The sex. That's all I see in your fucking drunk mother."_

_Jimmy just spat in his face. "You're a bastard." and darted back upstairs where no one could find him, not in his room, but in the bathroom. _

_He had no idea why this room was like a sanctuary to him, but it was. He just slid down against the wall, shaking his head. He angrily kicked the cabinet door under the sink, breaking it in the process. He was pissed…And when people were pissed, they were supposed to write it out, right? He smirked and got back up, stealing a tube of his mother's lipstick from a drawer and writing on the mirror, on the walls, everywhere._

_Satisfied with what he did, he ran to his room and grabbed a suitcase, packing everything, ready to leave. But what he didn't realize was that Lily was still in the room._

"_Jimmy? Where are you going?"_

_He looked over at the girl pitifully. "I'm…I'm leaving, sweetheart."_

"_No! Don't leave! Don't leave!" she grabbed onto him, refusing to let go. _

"_I have to, honey. I have to get away."_

"_Take me!"_

_He never knew this would be so hard for him, but he bent down to the girl's level and embraced her tightly. "I can't. You need to stay here. You need to stay with Mom. Can you do that? Can you be strong for me, baby girl?" She nodded, tears flowing from her eyes like a waterfall. He kissed her cheek and slowly got up. "I have to go now…I love you, Lily."_

"_I-I l-love you too…"_

_And with that he grabbed his suitcase and brought it downstairs. Although he didn't hear her, his mother had come home moments after he ran upstairs. She looked down at the bags in front of her and then at her son's angry face._

"_Jimmy, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_I'm going…"_

"_Going where?"_

"_Nowhere…"_

_The boyfriend had walked back into the room, incredibly drunk by now. "Oh, so you're running away you fucking coward?"_

"_I'm not a coward." Jimmy scowled, moving in closer to the man. "You are."_

"_You little bastard!" he shouted, hurling his more than half-empty beer bottle at the boy, who luckily ducked right in time. The bottle shattered against the wall. Jimmy looked over to his mother, trying to see what she would do about this. She did nothing._

"_You don't care, do you?" he asked her, trying to mask the pain in his voice with hate. "Fine." He walked over to where the bottle had shattered, grabbed a large piece then headed off to the bathroom quickly. He was going to make one last impression on them._

_There was one part of the wall that he didn't have graffiti on yet. He took the piece of glass and drew it across his palm, a large trail of blood forming. He tried to ignore the pain as he walked over to the wall and pressed his hand against it, leaving just a bloody handprint. He grabbed the lipstick once again and wrote his last message to the people he called family._

**I never liked you anyway –St. Jimmy**

_He bandaged his hand and ran back down to get his bags._

"_Jimmy!" His mother yelled at him as she saw him leaving. "James, you get back here right now!"_

_He just turned to her one last time and said, "Fuck you."_

_And like that…he was gone…_

Jimmy watched as nameless relatives paid their last respects to him. He saw that old boyfriend that his mother still had. He looked upset. Was it fake? Or was he really upset that Jimmy had killed himself? But what hurt the most was watching his sister.

Lily was seventeen by now. She cried hysterically as she whispered, "How could you? You told me to stay strong and you couldn't even stay strong yourself."

He tried to protest…but this was true.

_It had been another wild night for St. Jimmy. He was out at some party a friend was holding for him at a local strip club. It had been at least six years since he left home. And he loved every minute of it. When he left he was no longer just Jimmy, the awkward punk, but St. Jimmy, the wild party animal. He had a purpose: to just get high or drunk or both and bang every girl imaginable. He was waiting for the day he could say to his mother's old boyfriend that he was just doing what he taught him. _

_It was Jimmy's twenty-first birthday. His friends thought it would be clever to take him here, sweet talk one of the dancers and have him be able to say that he fucked a stripper. He was just watching the dancers intently, as were his friends._

"_Check that one out," his friend pointed out, looking towards a little blonde one. She saw Jimmy and his friends watching her and winked._

"_Dude, she's the one." Another friend whispered as the previous one went up to the stage to talk to the girl._

"_What are you bitches talking about?" Jimmy asked, smirking._

"_You are gonna hook up with her."_

"_No I'm not!" he laughed, pushing them aside playfully._

"_Uh, yeah you are." The other one said as he returned. "It's already been arranged. She said she'd meet you in the room in the back." He winked at Jimmy who was just smiling like an idiot._

_Could this life get any better?_

_About an hour later, he sat alone in that room, waiting for this girl to show up. He heard the door knob turn, his heart racing already. There in the doorway stood the perfect, sexy blonde, practically dressed in nothing. She winked at him as she closed the door behind her and began to move in closer to him. But by the time she was about to go sit in his lap, her eyes widened and she backed up._

"_Jimmy?"_

_He looked up at the girl, somewhat confused. How did she know him? But that's when it hit him. This girl looked awfully young. Too young…and familiar. Oh God._

"_**Lily?"**_

_The girl nodded miserably, just breaking into tears. This was his little sister, the little innocent girl that he tried to keep away from all this. But it didn't work. There she was before him. What she wore couldn't even be considered underwear it was so scarce. She just tried to hide herself from him, but he refused to let it go._

"_What the hell are you doing here? Wha-?"_

"_I ran away…" she sobbed. "After you left, things got worse…He got violent. He would hurt me if I did something wrong. I couldn't take it anymore…Your handprint's still in the bathroom. I would go in there and cry sometimes. Then I decided to leave."_

"_B-But why are you here?"_

"_I needed a job…I met this guy. He gave me a place to stay and he told me I could work for him. Little did I know, he meant here."_

"_You're sixteen, Lily!"_

"_Sometimes, like this, I'm forced to have sex with customers. I've been raped a few times." She said it so easily, like it was nothing. _

_For the first time in years, there were tears in Jimmy's eyes. "Why do you do that?"_

"_I don't know…I told the guy who's my boss now that I was uncomfortable doing that and he threatened to fire me and kick me out of my apartment. I can't lose my home, Jimmy."_

"_Why do you put up with that? Lily…Look at me." Her head had moved downward in shame, tears spurting again. He quickly took his coat off, wrapping it around his sister, so she wouldn't have to be seen like that ever again. "You can come live with me. Please, baby girl. You need to stop…"_

"_Jimmy, it's not that easy…And I can't live with you…I have to do this on my own. You told me to look out for myself when you left. And that's what I'm doing."_

_He sighed, pulling her close and letting her cry into his shoulder, "It's ok…Look, you need to be strong. I promise everything will get better. You just need to stay strong, sweetheart."_

_She pulled away from him and nodded. "Ok…Tomorrow. I'll quit tomorrow."_

_He smiled and kissed her cheek, just like he did when he left. "Good girl…Call me sometime. I miss you."_

"_Ok…" she smiled, watching her brother get up and begin to walk out the door. _

"_Wait! Jimmy?"_

_He quickly turned back to face her. "Yeah, baby girl?"_

"_Thank you."_

Lily remained glued to the coffin, not wanting to move. It broke Jimmy's ice cold heart to see her like that. He watched as another person came up to the coffin, practically in tears like Lily. To Jimmy's slight surprise, he realized it was Johnny.

"He came…" Jimmy whispered to himself.

Johnny rested his hand on Lily's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Who are you?" she sniffled, refusing to move her eyes from the coffin.

"My name is Johnny. I was a friend of your brother."

"You were more than a friend…" Jimmy whispered to him.

_Johnny and Jimmy laid in bed together, snuggling after a long night of making love._

"_Wow…" Jimmy panted, impressed with his own sex skills. "Who knew I was gay?"_

_Johnny just chuckled. "Yeah…me too…"_

_He just stared intently at the other boy. He never realized how beautiful he was. His sparkling blue eyes, the way his hair curled at the ends, his dumb little smirk that to Jimmy just seemed cute. He had always known that he was different. He remembered having the hugest boy crush on Gerard Way when he was younger. He knew his now-stepfather had meant something when he called him faggot._

"_Johnny?" He whispered, for the first time in years feeling so sentimental._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Would you think I was strange if I told you I loved you?"_

_Johnny threw him that infamous smirk and whispered back. "No…because I love you too…" He pulled Jimmy closer to himself and kissed him. He kissed him exactly the same way he did when they were having sex. Jimmy had to try his hardest not to explode out of pure bliss._

"_Well, now that that mess is out of the way…" he began as they pulled away. He looked at Johnny once again, taking in his entire image all at once. "You're so beautiful…"_

_He felt a bit embarrassed as Johnny began to blush. "Thanks…"_

"_God, I sound like an idiot…"_

_Johnny moved in closer and whispered, "Then I like this idiotic Jimmy…"_

"When did it happen?" Lily asked, her eyes flooding with tears.

"About a week ago." Johnny answered, feeling guilty.

_Jimmy sat alone in his apartment. Johnny was nowhere to be seen. The motherfucker was gone again. He was getting sick and tired of this. He knew something was up between Johnny and that girl…whatever the fuck her name was. _

_He heard the door unlock, and before he knew it, there was Johnny smiling like an idiot. _

"_Where the hell were you?" Jimmy asked cruelly. _

"_I was out." Johnny responded, obviously sounding pissed off. "God, no need to get defensive."_

"_I'm not getting defensive!" There was an awkward pause between the two of them. "You were with her, weren't you?"_

"_With who?"_

"_Whatsername…"_

"_Jimmy, I haven't seen her since-!"_

"_Quit your fucking lying!" Jimmy screamed all-too loudly. "I know you loved her. You were with her! Don't lie to me, Johnny!"_

"_I wasn't!"_

_But Jimmy had enough. He stormed off…into the bathroom. He had never really got out of the habit of going there for sanctuary. He just broke down for once. He knew that Johnny was cheating on him. He just knew it…If he didn't have Johnny, he had no purpose in this world. He searched the bathroom for anything he could write with, stumbling across an old Sharpie. He grabbed it and wrote in big lettering '_**I never liked you anyway – St. Jimmy'**

_It was the same message he had written to his mother before he left home. He knew how to finish it off…He grabbed a razor this time, looking down at his palm, where there was a scar from the last time he cut himself. But he took the razor and slit it down the palm again, continuing until he drew blood. He pressed his bloody hand against the wall, leaving a haunting message behind._

_He waited until Johnny had gone into another room before he came out from the bathroom, grabbed the revolver to two of them kept in the apartment, and was off. He found himself at a secluded little area by the lake, surrounded by only trees. He placed the barrel in his mouth, cringed, and pulled the trigger._

_BANG!_

"I still can't believe he died…" Johnny said sadly, watching as the coffin was lowered into the freshly dug grave. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not…" Lily consoled. "Don't blame yourself." She saw the way he was looking at the grave as she whispered, "I'll give you some time alone…"

Johnny nodded and just kneeled in front of the gravestone. Right under the name it read _And don't wear it out!_ Johnny smiled as his hand gently brushed against the stone. He whispered so quietly, "I never cheated on you…I'm so sorry…"

Jimmy wanted so badly to reach out and thank him for everything. But he couldn't.

He was dead, and that was that.

**A/N: Awwwww! Poor Jimmy!**

**Hugs from Jimmy for anyone who reviews!**

**Jimmy: Uh, no. I'm not hugging anyone.**

**HUG THEM!**

**Jimmy: Ok! Ok! Jesus!**

**Johnny: Yes?**

**Jimmy: Not you…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
